Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is a character from the Fatal Fury series and The King of Fighters series. He previously fought Ken Masters in the 67th episode of Death Battle, Ken VS Terry, He also appeared on One Minute Melee where he fought Burai Yamamoto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Terry Bogard VS Burai Yamamoto *Terry Bogard vs. Captain Falcon * Iron Fist VS Terry Bogard *Terry Bogard vs. Tifa Lockhart *Yamcha vs Terry Bogard Completed Fights * Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard (Fanon version) History Orphaned at a young age, Terry and his younger brother Andy were adopted by a man named Jeff Bogard, who trained them both a few deadly brawling techniques. At the age of ten, Terry and Andy witnessed Geese Howard murdering Jeff Bogard. Upset and angered at their father's death, Terry and Andy left South Town to train in martial arts. A decade after training, Terry and Andy reunited as men with Muay Thai Champion Joe Higashi accompanying them both, forming their team, Team Fatal Fury. Upon hearing news that Geese announced a martial arts tournament, Terry and his teammantes/allies took this opportunity to finally defeat Geese Howard. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf * Height: 5'11" | 182 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: March 15, 1971 * Blood Type: O * Likes: Video games, vintage jeans, basketball * Dislikes: Slugs, cigarettes * Owns a pet monkey named Ukee Hakkyokuseiken * Burn Knuckle * Crack Shoot * Power Wave * Power Geyser * Buster Wolf * Power Dunk * Rising Tackle * Power Stream * Star Dunk Volcano Feats * Killed Geese Howard * Destroyed parking garage roof * Smash six I-beams in midair * Defeated Krauser, Jamin, Mars * Power Geyser can take out buildings * Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance * Killed Geese Howard...again Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Date of birth: March 15, 1971 * Height: 77kg | 170 lbs * Weight: 5'11" | 182cm * Current girlfriend: Blue Mary * Leader of Team Fatal Fury Fighting Style * Various martial arts infused with a few of his father's teachings along with Hakkyokuseiken's ki techniques * Power Wave * Burn Knuckle * Rising Tackle * Crack Shoot Desperation Moves * Triple Geyser * Power Geyser * Buster Wolf * Trinity Geyser Power Climax * Star Dunk Volcano Feats * Won three King of Fighters tournaments. * Despite his young age, has decades over experience. * Survived being crushed by a NESTS base. * Survived the Zero cannon attack on Southtown. * Defeated Geese Howard at age 20, Wolfgang Krauser at 21/22, Ryuji Yamazaki, and the Jin brothers at age 23. * Endured a hard trip back to South Town after being crushed and nearly killed by a NESTS base ** After which he promptly returned to the fight circuit. (Referenced from the King of Fighters 99 ending) * Lead Team Fatal Fury, even with the team changes. * Attended every major KOF tournament. * Despite Training Rock Howard later on, he was still honing his skills and fighting on the streets of Southtown (referenced from the intro to Garou Mark of The Wolves). Flaws * Started out a bit overconfident and arrogant, but then became very laid back and carefree. ** This atittude cased him to arrive 30 minutes late for his training with his team after a long trip back to South Town * Often prioritizes taking down Geese Howard, often putting aside many things just to keep him down every time after he recovers from defeat. * Was unable to save Geese from committing suicide. * Despite doing well in KOF tournaments, hasn't been as successful in team tournaments as he is in singles. Gallery Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, King of Fighters.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, King of Fighters Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard with the Neo Geo 20th Anniversary on the back of his coat.png|Terry Bogard with the Neo Geo 20th Anniversary on the back of his coat Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Garou Mark of the Wolves.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Garou Mark of the Wolves Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, The Motion Picture.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, The Motion Picture Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in King of Fighters 2000.png|Terry Bogard as seen in King of Fighters 2000 Trivia Category:Male Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:SNK Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Team leaders